


Her Greatest Disappointment

by jehc



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehc/pseuds/jehc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda is yet again disappointed by her spouse. She wonders if she is truly unloveable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

As much as I wish they are mine they aren’t. Devil Wears Prada, the book, the movie and the characters belong to someone else and I am making no profit from this little tale. Thanks to Lara and Laura for your help and beta!

 

Her Greatest Disappointment

Miranda Priestly was spending a quiet Saturday afternoon in her office. Hence her hard working first assistant Emily Charlton was spending Saturday afternoon at the office. As Editor in Chief of Runway, the world’s premier fashion magazine, Miranda could always find more work to be done. She did not want to be home in an empty house, her 14 year old twin daughters Caroline and Cassidy were on school break with their father. Her wife, Miranda shook her head as if to clear her thoughts, her wife she just didn't think about.

“Miranda, call for you on line one.” Emily walked through her office door and spoke quietly. 

“Who is it?”

“She said she was the social worker from Presbyterian Hospital.”

Hoping that the woman wanted a donation not bearing bad news Miranda answered the phone. 

“Hello?”

A woman’s voice replied, “Hello, I am June Bartlet, social worker from Presbyterian Hospital. Am I speaking with Miranda Priestly-Sachs?”

“Yes,” Miranda waited for more.

“I am sorry to tell you that Andrea Sachs-Priestly has been in an accident. She is stable and expected to recover. As you are listed as her emergency contact I need to ask you to come to the hospital.”

Miranda’s voice was chilling as she answered. “Am I the only name on the list? Is there someone else you can call?”

“No ma’am, there is only you.” 

“I see, I will be there shortly.” Miranda hung up the phone without waiting for an answer. “Emily, call me a car. I will be gone for the rest of the day.” She took her coat and bag from her assistant as she continued. “It seems my wife has had an accident.” As Miranda walked past she didn't see the fear that crossed her Emily’s face.

***

Miranda closed her eyes as the car moved towards its’ destination. For the first time in months she allowed herself to think of Andrea. Her heart clenched as the vision of their last contact came to mind. Home early from a meeting Miranda had rushed down the stairs to greet her love. She turned into the hall way and found her wife with her back against the door kissing another woman. Her blood turned to ice as she again saw her failure as a partner played out in front of her. Another lover lost to someone else, more proof that she just wasn't good enough to be loved.

“Get out,” was all she said as she watched Andrea push the other woman away. It took everything she had to stay standing. 

“Miranda-“ Andrea moved towards her wife arms out stretched in supplication.

Miranda took a step back. “Get out,” she said again. “Call my lawyer to inform me where I should send your things.” She was desperate for the younger woman to leave the premises. Miranda was determined not to fall apart until she was alone.

Andrea took another step towards her wife. “Please Miranda let me explain.” 

“Get out,” Miranda said one more time as she turned her back on one who had truly become her greatest disappointment. She didn't move as she heard the door close she stood as if frozen for what seemed like hours. The tears didn't come, they never came, some things are just too overwhelming to cry away.

***  
At the hospital Miranda filled out all the necessary information and releases. As the women were still legally married they shared health insurance. Miranda had all of the responsibilities that come with a marriage, just not the spouse. After finishing her paperwork Miranda turned to leave.

“The doctor will be out momentarily to speak to you,” the receptionist said.

“Not necessary, I have been told she is stabilized. I’ll just be going.” When she moved to walk away the receptionist’s mouth dropped open. She was clearly shocked at Miranda’s callousness. Miranda turned but was unable to leave; her way was blocked by ay man in a white lab coat. 

“Hello, Mrs Priestly-Sachs. I am Dr Stevens if you want to step into your wife’s room I can give you an update on her condition.” Miranda took a deep breath her chest clenching at once again hearing her married name, something she had tried to avoid for the last four months.

“Miranda, please call me Miranda.” She met the Doctor’s warm brown eyes with her blue ones, cold as ice. “I am sure Andrea is in excellent hands. I don't feel the need for an update.” Miranda again turned to take her leave.

“But Mrs…um Miranda, she is awake and asking for you.” The Doctor looked scandalized by Miranda’s lack of concern for her wife. Miranda took a deep breath and nodded. Dreading what was to come she followed Dr. Stevens into Andrea’s room. 

***  
Andrea looked relieved when she saw her wife walk into the room. Clearly injured, drugged and in pain she tried to smile as she held her hand out. “I’m glad you are here.” she said groggily. Her smile, weak as it was, faltered as she noticed Miranda neither reached out for her hand nor respond to her greeting. The older woman stood just inside the doorway and stared.

Seeing her loves broken body and badly injured face almost drove Miranda to her knees. The cold mask that was her only expression showed none of her inner turmoil. When Miranda spoke it was not to comfort. “Really Andrea, I can’t believe you neglected to change your emergency contact. You might remember that I am a very busy woman and being pulled away from work because you managed to get a few scratches is extremely inconvenient.” 

“Miranda?” Andrea’s voice was weak from pain and her mind was groggy from her medication. In spite of her confusion she could tell something was really wrong. “Why are you speaking to me like that?”

Miranda ignored the question and continued. “Don’t I remember that you have a cousin who moved nearby? Or is there another family member who could take over?” Miranda gave a sarcastic chuckle. “I have heard from many sources that I am not that difficult to replace.” 

Andrea was having a hard time breathing as she replied. “My cousin Maryanne is coming to town. Ummm…” tears began to stream down the injured woman’s face as she seemed to realize that her wife didn't want to be with her, she choked back a sob and continued. “She was supposed to join us for dinner tomorrow after I picked her up from the airport. Maybe you could call her and let her know I won’t be there.”

Miranda looked over to the nurse’s aid who had just walked in the door. “Where are Andrea’s things? I need her cell phone.” The aid pointed to the closet across the room. Miranda rolled her eyes end let out a huff realizing she was expected to get it herself. 

Andrea spoke again, her voice wobbly. “She’s expected to land mid-day tomorrow. Could you send a car to pick her up?” 

Miranda slowly turned to the bed. “You cannot possibly be expecting to come home.”

“I know I can’t for at least a few days, but Maryanne won't require much.”

“Andrea,” Miranda said very slowly, what is the date?”

The younger woman looked at her confused clearly the conversation had taken far too much out of her. “It’s December 12,” she replied slowly. “Miranda tell me why you are acting this way? What have I done? God I’m tired so tired” Andrea turned her head into her pillow and was overtaken by sleep.

Miranda glanced at the Doctor who was looking rather concerned. “Mrs. Sach-Priestly has apparently suffered a lapse in memory.” He pronounced.

“How very insightful of you to notice,” Miranda’s sarcasm was thick. “She seems to have forgotten our separation, rather convenient for her.” She held up the cell phone and started to leave the room. “I will call her cousin to take my place. I am sure when her memory returns it will be her preference.”  
***  
It only took Miranda a moment to find Maryanne’s number on Andrea’s cell phone. Her call was answered immediately. By the sound of her voice Miranda guessed the woman to be in her early twenties. “Andy, oh God Andy I can’t believe it’s you.” 

Miranda started to interrupt the woman's diatribe but kept silent when she heard her own name. “Miranda finally talked to you? She understood I am a fucking idiot?” The young woman paused for air and Miranda stayed silent to see what else would be said. “Andy please, you forgive me right? You told me it wasn't funny every time, I am so sorry I didn't listen.” Another pause went by without Miranda speaking. “God I was back in the States for two hours for the first time in two years and I screwed up your whole life. Andy are you still there?”

Miranda decided she wouldn't hear any more without speaking up. “This is Miranda.”

“Oh, Miranda, hi,” Maryanne paused clearly not knowing how to respond and again there was no response from Miranda. “Um you are calling on Andy’s phone, so that means you’re together right? You understand? You know it was just a dumb joke?”

Miranda didn’t disabuse Maryanne of her belief that all was well, she wanted to find out more. “Explain to me this joke Maryanne how did it start.” There was a long silence before Maryanne spoke again.

“Andy didn't tell you?”

“I want to hear it from you”

“Ok, well you know guys, a lot of them think two girls together is kind of hot. So when Andy got a new boyfriend I would kind of pretend we were… you know together. I would make a plan and grab her to make it look like we were making out. Andy would tell them the truth right away and I would laugh. The guys would too.” Miranda could hear the young woman take deep hic-upping breaths. “Andy never laughed, she told me…” The young woman was clearly crying now “she told me that it wasn't funny and it was going to cause a problem someday. And I told her she was a prude.”

Miranda’s voice was very low and controlled as she spoke. “It did cause trouble though, didn't it? You expected me, a grown woman, to respond as an adolescent male. You are an imbecile.” Miranda silently thanked God there was a chair in the hallway, even a cheap plastic one. Her legs were shaking as she sat down and the tears that had been waiting to fall since she first told Andrea to go began to push against her closed eyelids. With her fist in her mouth Miranda listened to the young woman tell her that the worst moment of her life was caused by a prank. Unable to speak through the pain Miranda hung up the phone and turned it off.


	2. Chapter 2

It did not take long for Miranda to recover her equilibrium and return to Andrea’s room. Dr Stevens was just leaving. He looked quite surprised when Miranda stopped him to ask what happened. The editor still looked rather cold and haughty but the previous waves of anger were replaced with concern.

“How did she get injured?” Miranda asked 

“Apparently she was knocked down by a messenger bike.” Dr Stevens said. “Mrs Sachs-Priestly fell to the ground and rolled off the curb hitting the kickstand of a motorcycle which then fell on top of her. The tail pipe was still hot and it burned her face. Her arm was apparently broken by the original fall which also caused her concussion. The motorcycle contributed two cracked ribs and a punctured lung.” The doctor gazed at Miranda intently. 

“Were you able to find someone to be with her in your place?”

Miranda gave him a supercilious look as she replied, “Why would I do that? She is my wife, I will stay with her.” Runway Miranda, the woman who never explains herself had taken over.

“I was under the impression that you were estranged.”

Miranda waved her hand airly, “A silly misunderstanding, nothing more.” She looked at the doctor as if daring him to ask another question. When he did not she said, “That’s all,” and took her seat next to Andrea. Her hand was trembling as she reached out and touched her love’s cheek for the first time in four months. Miranda’s thoughts went back to their first meeting post Paris. 

It was a Saturday in late October and Caroline was enraged. She had been looking forward to Sunday’s planned outing with her father all week, when he canceled due to her younger half-sisters desire to be elsewhere she was inconsolable. She and her mother were walking through the park and discussing alternate plans.

“Mom you don't understand, it’s the playoffs! Going to a game next year will not make up for the playoffs.”

“Caroline please, it is a game, a baseball game,” Miranda replied calmly.”

“Mom it is the seventh game of the American League playoffs! It’s the Yankees vs the Red Sox! Dad promised, I hate him!” 

“He said he would take you to the World Series instead. Won’t that be fun?”

“No, it won't because he will break that promise too! Don't you get it, Red Sox vs Yankees, home damn game final game of the play offs!”

“Caroline please, there is no need for profanity.”

The child’s face was red with apparent rage. “Ok Mom, how about this? It’s New York Fashion week, your assistant screws up, and you miss Valentino? No worries right? You’ll see him in Millan.”

“Caroline you can’t compare-“

“That’s right Mom you can’t. There are more people at one Yankee’s game then all your stupid fashion shows combined.”

Miranda began to reprimand Caroline for her disrespect but it seemed that Caroline had taken all that she could take. Miranda watched helplessly as her daughter ran off through the park. The fatigue she was still feeling from Paris fashion week and her five inch heels made chasing the child down impossible. While watching her run off Miranda’s eyes fell on an unexpected sight. Andrea Sachs was just a few yards away. Their eyes locked. The assistant who just a month previous had deserted Miranda in Paris was right in front of her. She stared at the girl who left her high and dry at her busiest time of the year. Andrea must have picked up on the panic and pleading in the older woman’s face. After a quick nod to her former boss Andrea was off, following Caroline.

Miranda watched as Andrea caught up with her daughter. Caroline seemed to recognize her pursuer because she slowed down and the two began to jog together. She watched as they made a wide circle jogging back towards her. As they came in to earshot Miranda heard the words ‘your mother’ and ‘Yankee stadium’ this seemed to cause her daughter to double over in gales of laughter. Andrea looked over at Miranda smirking, then she seemed to realize who she was smirking at and a look of panic crossed her face.

As Caroline continued towards her mother Andrea gave a little wave and began to turn away. Miranda spoke sharply, “Andrea, do not walk away from me.” The slight break in her voice shocked Miranda, she was very grateful that Andrea seemed not to hear it. 

“Yes, Miranda,” the younger woman said as she walked towards her former boss.

Meanwhile Miranda, internally cringing because of what she was about to do, spoke in to her phone. “Emily call the girls’ father and inform him that they will be staying with me this weekend. Ask him to courier his Sunday ball game tickets to me. If he refuses procure four tickets in another way, that’s all.” Miranda hung up the phone and looked at her wide eyed daughter and then at Andrea. “I hope you are free tomorrow to attend the ball game. I understand it is to be an exciting event.”

Andrea nodded her head as she stuttered out another “Yes Miranda.”

“Mom,” Caroline said her voice squeaking with amazed excitement. “you’re going to have Andy take us to the game?” The child was practically hopping up and down. “I really get to go to the game?”

“No,” said Miranda. As she watched her daughters face fall she quickly continued. “As she is no longer my assistant I cannot compel Andrea to do anything. I will be taking you to the game.” She watched fascinated as both Andrea and Caroline’s faces turned red while they were clearly trying not to laugh. “Andrea would you care to join us? I believe my ex-husband had four tickets.”

In a strangled voice Andrea replied, “I wouldn't miss it.”  
***

The game was just as exciting as Caroline said it would be. Derek Jeter's walk off in the Ninth sent the crowd roaring and the Yankee’s to another world series. Spotters who look for famous fans found Miranda and her family very quickly. Miranda didn't understand why her girls were suddenly jumping up and down and waving until Andrea pointed up to the big screen. 

Before the game even ended there were youtube clips of Miranda Priestly doing the wave. For Miranda the best part of the game was Big Papi’s foul ball in the sixth inning. It came straight towards her, she jumped out of the way right into Andrea, who wrapped her arms around Miranda and kept her from falling. Cassidy grabbed the ball as it rolled around on the ground after bouncing off Miranda’s seat. When she was once again steady on her legs the editor mourned the loss of Andrea’s arms. Several outings later both women acknowledged the power of that moment and placed it as the true beginning of their relationship.  
**

As she took Andrea’s hand in hers Miranda turned to see her assistant Emily Charlton enter the room. Emily glanced at the interlocked hands and then asked, “How is she?” 

“She is stable and will recover. She is in a lot of pain.”

“That is nothing new,” the redhead said sharply. “She has been in a lot of pain for months. At least pills can help this kind of hurt.”

Miranda’s eyes turned to ice as she glared with pursed lips at her assistant. “How dare you speak to me that way! How dare you comment on my private life!”

“Oh I dare, I totally dare.” Emily handed Miranda an envelope. “I dare because it was me who opened the door to her when she couldn't see for the tears or speak for the sobs!” Emily took a deep breath and continued, “I dare because I left her at home crying every morning for two weeks and came to work with you, cool as a cucumber, going through your day.”

As Emily continued Miranda looked at the envelope in her hand and began to open it. “I don't know what happened between you two but I do know she was sobbing into her pillow while you were happily hosting the Met Gala.”

“So,” Miranda said coldly. “You don't know what happened and yet have judged me at fault.” The glare that accompanied her words was raw and angry. “You think that I have not been unhappy or even devastated these last four months? Tell me Emily what does a devastated Miranda Priestly look like?” The self-righteous expression began to fade from Emily’s face.

“Don’t you think after watching two divorces, each all over the news making a mockery of me as a woman, you would know?” Miranda’s eyes never wavered from the younger woman’s face. 

“It is true that I did my job at the Met Gala even though I didn't have my wife at my side. It is also true that I smiled and cut cake to celebrate my 100th issue of Runway while my husband was out celebrating our separation with his mistress. The papers had been served that morning.”

Miranda glanced down at the letter in her hands and read it swiftly. “I see, your two weeks’ notice. I figured that must be why you are suddenly so brave.” Miranda took a deep breath and shook her head. Her face lost the expression of anger and derision. “Until five minutes ago you had been an adequate assistant. Your reference will reflect that.”

“I don’t need a reference Miranda. I have another job all lined up.” Emily raised her chin in defiance. 

Miranda studied her for a moment and her lips twitched in mild humor. “Anna will be lucky to have you.”

“I..I..how did you know?”

“I have no influence over her so it would be a reasonable choice if you were afraid of repercussions.” She gave Emily a half smile. “I also think you believed it might hurt me to have my faithful lieutenant at Vogue.” Emily lost all of her bravado and looked down at her feet. “It is truly amazing how many people have wanted to hurt me over the years.” Miranda shook her head, “So few actually accomplish it. You should be proud.”

“Pack up your things before Monday. You will receive your two weeks pay but I don't need to see you. You may sit with my wife while I freshen up, then I want you gone.”   
***  
Andrea opened her eyes slowly, vaguely aware of her surroundings. When she saw her wife sitting next to her she smiled groggily. Her voice was only a whisper as she said, “Miranda.”

“Hello Darling, are you in pain?” 

“I hurt all over.”

Miranda leaned in and pushed the call button for a nurse and then moved her chair back over beside the bed and took Andrea’s hand.

“I had a horrible dream that you were angry and you left me here alone.”

A flash of guilt passed Miranda’s face as she replied. “I didn't take the accident very well, but I am here now.”

The nurse entered the room and gave Andrea some pain medicine. The young woman was asleep before she even left the room. Andrea woke up three more times that day, each time she was a little more lucid and stayed awake a little longer. 

On Sunday morning when she woke and looked over at her wife Andrea’s expression was not the sweet smile that Miranda had become re-accustomed too. Her eyes were sharp with anger and a different kind of pain, clearly her memory had returned. “Why are you here? Couldn’t you find another family member to deal with my scratches?”

“Darling, I-“

“Do not darling me, I am not your darling. I am just the woman you so easily kicked to the curb.”

“Andrea, I made a mistake, a huge one.” Miranda took a deep breath and continued, “I am so sorry I didn't listen, but I understand now.”

Andrea studied her wife’s face then shook her head, wincing in pain as she said, “You talked to Maryanne.” Miranda nodded. 

“Let me guess, when you called she spilled the whole story of her little prank.” Miranda nodded again. Andrea’s voice was laced with anger as she continued. “You called her to come and take over my care and she told you the situation.” This time Miranda’s entire body was shaking as she agreed with a nod. 

“That’s not good enough, Miranda, not good enough at all. I know it looked damning, but you wouldn't even listen for one fucking second! You aren't here because you have faith in me.” 

“Please darling, I will do anything I can to make this right. When we get home I’ll-” 

Andrea gave a rather dry chuckle. “You can’t possibly be expecting me to come home?” Her eyes were stone cold as they bore in to Miranda and dismissed her with the words that had caused her so much pain, “get out.”


	3. Chapter 3

The paparazzi were a little slow on the uptake with regard to the discord in the Priestly household. There had been rumors when Miranda showed up at the Met Gala alone, but the lack of drama kept everyone guessing. The absence of Miranda during Andrea’s convalescence however, became big news. Andrea’s absence from home clinched the theories of marital discord. Miranda continued on as always, sun glasses on and mouth closed.

Andrea continued to be a little sad and a lot angry. After the media storm that came at the beginning of her life with Miranda she was not unused to intrusion from the press. She was usually able to ignore the press as she went in and out of the Mirror, today turned out to be the exception.

As she was leaving for the day a reporter shouted out her name and asked, “Mrs. Sachs-Priestly it is being reported that you have filed for divorce, any comments on that?”

Andy almost tripped on the sidewalk as she heard the question. “No,” she said, clearly appalled at the idea. “I have not filed for divorce.” 

“Since you are obviously separated when do you plan to?” The reporter followed up.

“I..I..” Andy stuttered. “Never, I will never apply for a divorce from Miranda.” She quickly hailed a cab and jumped in and was crying by the time she made it to Emily’s apartment. Walking through the door Andy saw Emily and threw herself in to the red-head’s arms.

“What the hell,” She began to rub Andy on the back as she led her to the couch. “What happened?” Emily asked angrily while Andy cried on her shoulder. “What has that woman done to you now?”

“Nothing, Miranda hasn't done anything. It was a reporter, he asked when I was going to file for divorce.”

“Actually,” Emily said cautiously, “I have been wondering that myself.”

Andy’s head snapped up. “Why? Why would you wonder such a thing?”

“Andy are you going to divorce Miranda?” Emily’s voice was firm as she asked the question.

“No, of course not.”

Emily shook her head in exasperation. “Bloody hell Mrs Priestly if you are not going to divorce her what in the name of all things holy are you doing here?”

“I had to leave, she kicked me out, don't you remember?”

“I do remember. I also remember she invited you back.” Emily grabbed Andy by the shoulders and gave her a little shake. “There are two results possible here. Either you get a divorce or you get back together.” Emily let go of Andy’s shoulders and got up from the couch. “If you aren't taking the divorce option then you need to get your head out of your ass and figure out how to be together.”

Andy closed her eyes to try to stem the tears that were falling. “When she told me to get out I was so hurt, God it was like my heart was cut out of my chest. Then I was at the hospital and I was really angry. I thought my head would just pop off my body.”

“And now? Emily asked quietly. How do you feel now?”

“Lost,” Andy whispered, “just lost.”

***

Nigel walked into Miranda’s office and went right to her computer. Her chair was on wheels so it wasn't hard for him to push past her and access the internet on her computer.

“If I wanted to roll my chair around my office, Nigel, I am quite capable of doing it myself.” The editor looked at her friend with an eyebrow cocked. 

“Your wife made a statement to the media, I thought you might like a heads up.” Nigel was the only person Miranda had told the full story of her marital problems. He pulled up the Entertainment Tonight website and stood back placing his hand on her shoulder.

As she watched the reporter ask if Andrea had filed for divorce Miranda could barely breath. When Andrea said that she would never file for divorce Miranda covered Nigel’s hand with her own and said, “Thank you for bringing this to me, thank you.”

“What are you going to do?” Nigel asked.

“I am going to have hope, more hope than I had five minutes ago. And I will wait. She has rebuffed every overture I have made, the ball is in her court.” Giving Nigel a weak but hopeful smile Miranda said, “She is the one. There will be no one else for me. So I will wait for as long as it takes.”

The reporter who had gotten the sound bite from Andrea was standing in front of the Runway building as Miranda left for home. He called out to Miranda, “Now that it is clear you and your wife are separated when will you be filing for divorce?”

Miranda took her sunglasses off and stared at the reporter. “I believe my wife answered that question adequately. It is surprising that a word of two syllables was hard for you to understand. Allow me to repeat it, never. The word she used was never.” Miranda rolled her eyes and continued, “Honestly someone should call Rupert Merdoch and upbraid him for the quality of his employee’s education.” Facing the camera that accompanied the obnoxious reporter Miranda stared into it and repeated very slowly, Nev-er.” With a smile and a wave she jumped in to the waiting car for home.

***

“Mom,” Caroline and Cassidy stood in the doorway of their mothers office.

Miranda made a waving motion with her hands. “Come in girls.”

They sat down on the couch by her desk. 

“Is Andy coming home? We saw you on TV.”

Miranda took a deep breath, “This has been really hard and confusing I know. I don't honestly know if she will come home, I hope so.”

Cassidy looked at her mom pleadingly, “You told her to leave so can’t you tell her to come home?”

Miranda put her hand flat against Cassidy’s cheeck and smiled at her softly. “I have asked her to come home darling. She just hasn't decided yet.”

“Why did you make her leave in the first place?” Caroline had her hands on her knees balled up in a fist. “Our whole life is a mess,” she paused for effect, “again. And you won't even tell us why.”

Miranda sat between them on the couch. “You’re right, it’s not fair.” Miranda told them the story, the whole story. As expected they had many questions and Miranda answered every one. 

“Yes, darlings she loves you, she asked to see you and I wouldn't let her. I am so sorry for that”

“No, Caroline we can’t take out a hit on Andrea’s cousin.”

“Cassidy, just because Emily works for her and she runs a magazine does not mean Andrea is going to start dating Anna Wintour.”

***

Miranda was surprised to be receiving a call after 10 o’clock. She looked at her caller id and her hand shook as she answered. “Hello,” she almost whimpered when she heard Andrea’s voice on the line.

“Umm, Hi Miranda,” and then there was silence. 

Sensing that the younger woman was not sure what to say Miranda stepped up. “Hello darling, how are you?”

“Ok, I guess,” then more silence,

“Andrea is there something I can do for you?”

“I..yes, can I see you?”

“Of course you can, when shall we meet?”

“Soon please, tomorrow maybe? After work? Dinner out?”

“That will be fine. Roy and I will pick you up at the Mirror, Six alright?”

“Miranda,” A pause and a deep breath then, “I don't have enough money.”

Hearing her wife's words almost knocked the wind out of Miranda. ‘Money’ she thought, ‘it is always about money.’ As she was struggling to speak the public fashion icon, La Priestly, came to Miranda’s rescue and took over the call. 

“Money, I see. Well, it is good of you to call and ask for it. Usually they steal it or sue me for it.” Miranda’s body was cold, as she realized that worth as a partner was based on her net worth. “When you left there was one hundred thousand dollars in your checking account, have you gone through that already?”

“No, I..”

“Ah, you still have that, but it is not enough?” 

“That’s not what I mean. Mir-”

“Cut to the chase Andrea. How much do you want? I’ll transfer the funds and we don't even have to meet.” 

Miranda almost dropped the phone as Andrea began to yell and sob at the same time.

“No.. no …no you have to listen! You aren't listening! You are doing it again!”

Miranda wouldn't be able to say what was hurting her more, feeling, once again, that she was not worth loving or hearing the hysterical crying from the woman that she couldn't help but love.

“Fine, Andrea, say your piece.” She heard the younger woman taking deep gulping breaths as she prepared to speak.

“I didn't use any of that money. You always paid for everything, it didn't feel like mine to use. I didn't mean for you to think that I was calling for money. I just,” Miranda clenched her teeth during the long pause preparing for whatever scheme that would be coming. “I don't get paid until Friday so I won't be able to pay for dinner and,,,”

Miranda realized that once again she had almost let her mistrust ruin her future. “Come home, Andrea please come home.” For the first time in 40 years Miranda Priestly was sobbing, she was sobbing and choking out the words, ‘come home’ over and over.”

Caroline heard the strange sounds coming from her mother’s office and went to investigate. The phone was lying on the desk next to her sobbing mother. She cautiously picked it up and spoke in to it. “Hello, who’s this?” 

“It’s Andy.” Hearing the sobs of her wife and the fear in her step daughter’s voice Andy was propelled to action. She new it was truly time to go home. “Caroline baby, I’ll be there as fast as I can. Just hang on honey, ok?” Andy grabbed her purse and ran out to hail a taxi. 

The twins were waiting at the door when Andy arrived. She fell to her knees the three held each other tight. After several minutes Andy kissed them both on the forehead. “It’s all right,” she said. “I’ll take care of your mom, ok?”

Caroline locked eyes with Andy and asked in a shaky voice, “You are staying?”

Andy nodded in the affirmative and gave them a watery, yet confidant, smiled and said, “You know it.”

Pausing in the doorway of Miranda’s office Andy was stunned at the sight of her sobbing shaking wife. “Miranda,” she said hesitantly as she moved in to the room.

At the sound of her love’s voice Miranda launched herself out of her chair and into Andrea’s arms. The women stood with their arms around each other as their tears dried. Neither woman was so foolish as to believe healing from this colossal misunderstanding was going to be easy. Completely committed to their love, they came home in each other’s arms.

 

The end


End file.
